The Love of Two Bots
by MegaProto4ever
Summary: A little lovestory of my OTP, MegaProto. This fanfiction is currently unfinished, but please enjoy. This is for the MegaProto lovers like me. This story will only contain love/fluff.
1. Lovesick

Proto Man X Mega Man chap. 1  
Game Series: Mega Man Classic  
Creator: Kenji Inafune/CapCom  
Pairing: Proto Man X Mega Man  
Type: Romance, Yaoi

Author's note: I do not own all characters. Only the story, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Lovesick**

It was a normal day at Light labs, non-armored Mega was on the couch watching T.V. "sigh, this is so boring,  
I guess I should just go outside to get some air." and with that said the blue bomber turned off the T.V, and made his  
way outside. There as he walked outside he could breath in the summer breeze. "ahh, this is so refreshing  
and calming. I just wish Proto was here..." He whispered the final part to himself, and sat under a tree.  
Mega couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt as if something was missing from his life. 'no, I have  
peace, I have a family that's safe, Wily's back in prison. So what do I need that I feel I can't be without?!'  
He kept screaming this in his thoughts until a very familiar whistle from above the tree. 'n-no, that can't be  
what i think it is! It just can't!' As Mega looked up he saw a fully armored Proto Man none the less, smirking his  
signature smirk. "P-proto Man?! W-what are y-you doing here?!" A stuttering Mega could barely speak out.  
"Why so shy Mega?! Or are you just too excited to see me?" Proto Man had said from the tree he was on.  
"P-proto Man, is that really you?!" "Of course it is, I just thought that I'd drop by to see my little brother!" Mega  
could hardly believe what he was hearing "Proto Man! It really is you! How have you been?!" Proto just smiled and  
jumped down from the tree, just to be not-so-easily surprised by a strong hug from his bro. "Woah! Woah, calm  
down. It's only me!" Mega looked like he was almost about to cry "But you're never around! And I'm always  
left here worrying about your power core, and safty! Why do you always make me worry so much about you?!"  
Then from that moment trails of tears had began forming on Mega's face along with a big red blush on his cheeks,  
expecting Proto Man to say, or do something. Proto Man had noticed how upset he had really really made Mega  
Man. "Oh Mega Man, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. There, there, it's alright I'm here now atleast, right?" Proto  
Man said soothingly into Mega Man's ear softly, as he patted his brother on the back softly. Trying to stop Mega  
from crying anymore, surprisingly, Mega had calmed down enough to speak "I-i know, it's just that all I want is  
to atleast see you so I don't have to worry so much about you!" "Alright, you know I can't make any promises,  
but I will try to see you more.." "Y-you really mean that P-proto Man?!" "Of course I do Mega, but there still is one  
thing I have to ask you." "Wha-what is it P-proto Man?!" "Do.. you love me?"


	2. The Answer

Proto Man X Mega Man chap. 2  
Game Series: Mega Man Classic  
Creator: Kenji Inafune/CapCom  
Pairing: Proto Man X Mega Man  
Type: Romance, Yaoi

Author's note: I do not own all characters. Only the story, enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Answer**

Mega's cheeks became a deep rosy red, while Proto Man was just left for Mega's answer to his question. "Wha-what  
was the question again Proto Man? I could've sworn you asked 'Do you love me?" Mega still couldn't believe what  
he had Proto Man asked him. "Because I do love you. Have you never heard the word 'love' before?!" Proto Man  
was obviously having trouble letting out these words. "W-well yes I have heard the word 'l-love', just not ever like  
this!" Mega's rosy cheeks had turned redder by the second as he let out these words, still not knowing what to say  
or do. 'Sure I've always missed Proto Man, but this is really confusing me! All of these feelings at the same time,  
how am I supposed to respond?! I think I like him, oh what am I saying, he's my brother!' "Hymp, I guess I was  
wrong to even try asking you. I'll just be leaving I guess.." Just when Proto Man was about to get up and leave,  
he was surprised to see an emotional Mega clinging to him, begging him to stay. "Mega?! What is it?!" "Proto.. I-i  
think.. I love you..!" He could barely get the words out to Proto Man, he was so nervous 'What the hell did I just  
say?! He's my brother, this is barely making any sense to me! Why am I feeling this emotion all of the sudden!?'  
"M-mega, y-you do?!" Proto Man asked as he sat back down next to Mega. "Y-yes, I don't know! I'm just very  
confused about all these emotions I'm feeling all at once! But I-i'm pretty sure that one of them has always been  
m-my love for you!" Mega could barely handle all of these emotions, Proto Man saw this and asked "How can  
you be sure that one of your emotions are love?" This brought Mega's rosy cheeks to be as red as Proto Man's  
armor. "B-because, everytime you l-leave. It feels like something is missing in my life- like I feel like I can't live  
without y-you!" "Oh Mega, so you do feel that way!" Just when Mega was about to say something he was caught  
off guard by a hug from Proto Man. Proto Man and Mega had shared this romantic moment until one of them  
had broken the silence. "P-proto Man, I've been wondering. How did you come to love me the way you do?"  
The blue bomber asked this only to be surprised with a gentle kiss on the lips. Mega wanted this moment to  
last forever, but then Proto Man had stopped the kiss. "Mega, I have always loved you from the first moment I  
had ever set my eyes on you. You have been one of the most vaulable things in my life that I've been living  
for. And when we had first fought, I couldn't help but to be lovestruck by you." Mega was blushing still as  
Proto Man said these words. "B-but, Proto Man. When we had first met, you fought me as if you didn't care  
about me at all! Why is that?" The younger robot was waiting for an answer quietly, til Proto Man had  
broken the silence between them. "The reason why I was attacking you like that was because had  
told me that you were the enemy, and I had to attack you. But, at the same times that I had helped you  
throughout your struggles to get to 's fortress, I had secretly loved you. And I had saved you at the  
end of it all when I had found out more about you. I had found out that you were my younger brother,  
but even though I knew that you're my brother, my feelings never did fade for you. And as I had helped  
and saved you from the clutches of , and the dangers of his robots, my feelings for you had grown  
stronger over the times we kept meeting up." Mega was relieved, content, touched, and many other  
feelings all at once. But he was feeling one particular emotion out of all of them, love. Mega was happy  
just to be lying under the tree with his newly found love. There they had watched the sun fall into sunset,  
as Mega slowly closed his eyes just to be complemented with a simple "I love you" from his new love.  
Mega slept in Proto Man's arms, as his love held him softly in his arms, only to fall asleep too.


End file.
